To Nowhere
by Lonliest Angel
Summary: Trapped between reality and fantasy, she fights to go back to the place where everyone says she belongs. But, what if she doesn't want to go back? (WK/SM)


  
**Warning:** this will be Usagi centered   
  
-Prologue-   
  
**

Girl Found Unconscious

**   
August 8 

An 18 year old girl was found unconscious in her home late Saturday night by her mother. Police reports say that she was found in front of her computer, with no evidence of foul play. Upon her arrival at the local hospital, doctors were baffled by her mysterious lapse into unconsciousness. They state that "according to all the tests conducted, she should still be awake." So far, she has not yet awakened, and does not show any signs of coming out of her coma any time soon.   
This is the fourth case in the last year that has reported similar findings, and all the victims to this mysterious illness have been found in the same situation; in front of their home computer... 

------- 

Ami sighed as she put down the newspaper clipping and looked down at her comatose friend. It had two days since that article was published. As small as it was, it echoed the all information that they knew about their friend's state. 

Next to that, they knew nothing else. 

'She looks so peaceful' she thought as she adjusted the bed covers on the hospital bed 'So much more than she did while awake'. She walked over to the windows, adjusting the blinds to let in more light. 

"Any change yet?" 

Ami turned, shaking her head. 

Rei frowned while silently walking up beside her, "I don't understand. Shouldn't the Ginzuishou have prevented something like this?" 

"...Saa" 

"Then why isn't it doing the job that it's suppose to?!" 

Ami made no move to speak, and Rei didn't expect to receive an answer. They didn't know, none of the senshi did. Everything they tried, may it involve magic or technology, wouldn't bring her out of this coma. 

Even Pluto couldn't find out what happened. Whenever she tried to view something through the times gates at the exact time when this what supposed to have occurred, the picture fuzzed out, and the next thing she saw was Usagi on the floor, unconscious. 

"What could have done this to her?" Rei muttered after a few moments. She closed her eyes in thought, her head lowering with the movement. 

Ami hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to phase her next question.   
"Do you think..." 

"Nande?" Rei opened her eyes and looked at her blue haired friend. 

"Do you think she wished for this? Tsukino-san mentioned that they found her locket in her hand." 

Rei's eyes widened, this thought had never occurred to her "Demo, naze? Why would she have done this to herself?" 

"You know, just like the rest of us, what the true reason maybe. " Ami replied softly 

She shook her head "Iie, I don't want to believe it. Odango-atama wouldn't do this." 

"Demo, you know that it might be the truth" 

They both looked at the blonde haired girl in silence, allowing the new revelation to sink in. 

'She was so unhappy since...' Rei frowned, 'I know she's stronger than that, no matter how much of a wimp she can be. She told me herself that she wouldn't do anything as rash as this. Everyone knows that the Ginzuishou wouldn't allow her to wish for her own death...demo...' 

"Ne, I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come with me?" 

"I-iie" Rei replied, barely noticing Ami leave the small room. She sat down beside the bed, leaning back into the back of the chair. It seemed like she wasn't going to go anywhere for awhile. 

'Demo, could this coma be the result of the Ginzuishou? Since it couldn't grant her wish of death, could it have put her into this unconsciousness? Was this the closest substitute that it could provide?" These were questions that she had no answers to. 

Yet. 

She would find out, she had to find out in order to help her friend. 

"Onegai Usagi-chan" Rei whispered, leaning over and taking a pale lifeless hand in her own "Wake up soon" 

------- 

She groaned, her shifting against the cold rocky surface beneath her body causing even more discomfort. Slowly she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the surrounding darkness. Bringing her arms beneath her, she pushed up onto her elbows and then onto her knees. 

Bringing a hand to her head, she pushed back the hair that had been in her face and looked around. 

Where was she? 

-End Prologue- 

Hai hai, I know I have other fic's out there that need to be worked on. Couldn't resist, had to write this! This only took me half an hour at the most... 

Anyways, this will be a WK/SM crossover, however, the basic story line will be based on .Hack//Sign, or .Hack//Liminality. Perhaps both. Who's knows? I sure don't! ^_^; Probably .hack//sign.   
You don't need to have seen either of these in order to know what's going on. I'll be sure to explain things on the way!   
Well, back to the good *cough cough* ol' books!   
  



End file.
